


On the Run

by daelighted



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Prince Jongdae, Scavenger Kyungsoo, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelighted/pseuds/daelighted
Summary: Kyungsoo didn't expect the prince to be this troublesome.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 26
Kudos: 54
Collections: Challenge #4 — Into the Future





	On the Run

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to the mods for their kindness and support;; I'm so sorry I kept pestering you for extensions adkfja but I'm really grateful that you gave them to me! 
> 
> And also thank you to N, a beautiful angel! It's always fun to cry about the Concept of Sexy Prince Jongdae with you!

“You just had to go and steal that stupid piece of plastic, didn’t you?" Kyungsoo grumbles. His gaze darkens as he faces the fuming prince. 

Hooded figures rush past them, feet splattering against puddles left behind by a tumultuous rain. Kyungsoo side-eyes them from the alley. 

Hands reach forward to push him away, but Kyungsoo doesn’t relent. He plants his feet firm on the ground, and keeps his arms around the prince’s waist, keeps him pinned to the wall and away from prying eyes. 

“Let go of me.”

“And let you just run off again? No. You’re a hard man to catch, _your highness.”_

Prince Jongdae trails his cat-like eyes over his face. Were he anybody else, Kyungsoo would have crumbled beneath that gaze. But Kyungsoo holds him steady with his own glare, a silent warning to stay put. 

Kyungsoo has been hot on Jongdae’s trail for months. A lowly scavenger far from home, plucked off the side of the street and enticed by the Capitol to bring home their kidnapped prince in exchange for a hefty reward. Enticed by a Capitol who had lost hope in their military, their celestial operatives, their intelligence agents. A desperate Capitol putting a bounty on their own prince. 

Once he’d found Jongdae, he was prepared for the targets on their backs, prepared for the trouble they’d run into when they escaped the colonies. He didn’t expect the prince himself to be more troublesome. 

“For your information, this _stupid piece of plastic_ is the key to stopping an intergalactic war. I have to take it to Earth-VI and translate—”

“How funny that you think I care.” Kyungsoo interrupts him. He ducks his head into Jongdae’s neck as another hooded figure passes by, too close to where they stood. Jongdae stops shuffling, halting his fruitless attempts to put some distance between himself and Kyungsoo. “And you need to keep your voice down.”

“I don’t _need_ to do anything,” Jongdae huffs, but it sounds weak. “Least of all listen to you.”

“You should if you value your life,” Kyungsoo says into his ear. He feels Jongdae shiver, feels his breath hitch. Kyungsoo suspects it has little to do with the residual drops of rain trickling onto their heads. 

“I value my life plenty,” says Jongdae, in a voice that is quiet yet resolute. He sets his palm flat against Kyungsoo’s chest. “But I value the lives of my people more. So, as much as I want to, I can’t go home, not yet. Not until I’ve taken this harddrive to Earth-VI first.”

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to retort, but a swift kick to his gut and he gets the wind knocked out of him. 

“Sorry! I’m sure you understand!” Jongdae calls out, footsteps fading into the dark of the alleyway. 

“You son of a bitch.” Kyungsoo wheezes. He picks himself up and runs after the prince. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jongdae spots him, mouth pulled down in disdain. He looks completely put-out, and Kyungsoo would have laughed if it weren’t for the looming figures surrounding the prince. Kyungsoo mouths at him to just ‘stay put’, and takes Jongdae’s flared nose and furrowed brows as a sign he’d understood. 

Kyungsoo holds his shooter close to him, finger poised on the trigger. He counts three hooded men in total; one with a hand securing Jongdae’s arms behind him, two sharing a hushed conversation between them. Kyungsoo figures they were part of the group of mercenaries from Exodeux who have been chasing the prince, trying to retrieve their stolen harddrive. 

That stupid piece of plastic, causing him so much grief. And that stupid prince, who brought trouble with him wherever he went. 

Kyungsoo aims his shooter at the largest man, the one holding Jongdae, and shoots. The man falls down with a groan and a thud. Jongdae takes his chance to kick another behind the knee. 

The last man is quicker than Kyungsoo, pulling out his shooter and getting him in the shoulder. 

Kyungsoo shouts out, and his knees hit the wet tar as a blinding pain shoots through his whole body. He hears another grunt and a thud in front of him, but he can hardly see through the stinging in his shoulder. 

He barely registers Jongdae tucking himself under Kyungsoo’s arm and lifting him up. “You idiot! Come on, we need to find shelter.” 

“No, we need to find a functioning shuttle car and get you home.” 

“Are you insane?” Jongdae whisper-shouts. “You’re bleeding and you think finding a car is the priority right now?” 

“We have to get you home.” Kyungsoo says.

“Stupid scavenger.” Jongdae mutters to himself. Kyungsoo hears him though, an angry lullaby of a voice anchoring him to reality. “It’s always _act first, think later_ with you.“ 

Kyungsoo grunts. He hauls himself up with the help of Jongdae’s gentle hand on his back. The prince’s expression is filled with concern, but only for a moment, before he’s back to his staunch scowl. 

“Why aren’t you running away?” Kyungsoo says. He winces as he’s jostled along the street into another lane way, dark and nondescript. 

Jongdae looks around, making sure the coast is clear. “It won’t be long before reinforcements are sent.” He says instead. 

Kyungsoo insists on getting his answer. “You’ve been dying at the chance to ditch me again. Why are you helping me?” He grunts, pulls himself up against the wall. Jongdae helps him, keeping pressure on Kyungsoo’s wound with his palm. “Wouldn’t I be slowing you down right now?” 

“You’re losing too much blood. We need to find some shelter and get you cleaned up.” 

“Jongdae.” 

Jongdae finally regards him. An indecipherable emotion flickers in his eyes, a look that makes Kyungsoo place his hand on Jongdae's nape, a look that makes Kyungsoo want to tell him it’s going to be okay. _I_ _will_ _get you home safe._

“We can talk later. For now, we need to get you patched up.” Jongdae says, nodding to himself. 

“Fine. Have it your way then, _your highness.”_


End file.
